Stolen life
by RTfics
Summary: Yang trains hard after being bested by the colorful villain, Neo. Soon after, she realizes training won't help her at all. (WARNING: TORTURE, RAPE) Authors note: This is between Neo and Yang mainly. But team rwby and jnpr will come to help maybe at some point. Also, I try to upload a new chapter every 2-3 nights, but then again nothing is certain.
1. 1: Stolen

It had been four weeks since Roman Torchwick had launched his attack, ever since then I had been training harder than ever. Even though we had successfully defended the city from the Grimm and The white fang's forces I had still lost that fight against that colourful bitch, with her colourful bitch umbrella, and her colourful bitch eyes. I slammed my fist into the punching bag I had been hitting, knocking it off the hook with a slight scream. My eyes burned a slight scarlet red in anger.

"Woah there goldy what's with that," Cardin said while laughing, a smirk on his face. I ignored him walking over to the wall and grabbing a new, stronger bag and attaching it back onto the hook. He let out a shrug and continued sparring with Russel. I continued to smash my fists against the large heavy bag.

After three more hours of bruising and cutting my hands against the rough material of the training bag I finally retired to my dorm where Blake and Ruby were talking in low voices on Ruby's bunk while Weiss was studying. All my previous anger about the colourful bitch was gone, replaced by an aching tiredness.

"Hey guys!" I sang out in a happy voice, Weiss looked up from her book and waved then turned back to her study book. I walked over to Ruby's bunk and jumped on top, sitting on top of Blake. She let out a squawk of awkwardness and leant back. I giggled and looked at Ruby,

"So whatchyu and blake upto syis?" I asked still lying ontop of a blubbering Blake. Ruby blushed slightly, I doubted that if I wasn't her sister I wouldn't have noticed, but I did. And I couldn't help but grin.

"What you hiding there sissy." Her blush deepened and I laughed. "Fine don't tell me, I'll fin out anyways."

"We were just talking about the vytal tournament." Blake cut in. I smirked.

"Alright blake. Sure." I could feel she was blushing behind me as well. She quickly changed the subject.

"So where were you?" She asked,

"I was training." Weiss let out an exasperated sigh and climbed up onto the bunk bed as well, sitting next to Ruby.

"Training? Again? Really Yang you're training more than Blake was obsessing over Torchwick. What's going on? I know the Vytal festival is coming up but you're probably the best one on the team! You don't need to train anymore you dolt!" She leaned against the wall. "Seriously you need to calm down with your training or you're going to seriously hurt yourself, we're worried." She had a look of genuine concern on her face, I looked at Ruby and she mirrored Weiss' emotions, Blake remained silent but nodded. I jumped off the bed.

"What're you guys talking about!" I protested, "I don't train that often!" Blake jumped down and looked at me.

"Yes you do. You told me five weeks ago that I needed to take a break, and I did, and it was the right choice." She stepped towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Please Yang, for your sake, take your own damn advice." I shook my head,

"That's absurd Blake!" Ruby shook her head and leant over the edge of the bed.

"It isn't absurd Yang. You're training to hard too much." I let out an exasperated sigh. I wanted to tell them it was because of that ice cream coloured girl, but I couldn't they wouldn't understand, they couldn't.

"You know what I don't need to take this right now. I'm exhausted." I grabbed my coat and pulled it over my uniform. "I'm staying in team JNPR's room for the night." I stormed out and slammed the door behind me, but I didn't head across the hall to my friend's room, I didn't want to sleep now. I wanted to drink.

I left campus and headed into the city on my bike, I parked and got off my bike. I entered into the 24 hour bar, The Drunken Blizzard and pulled up a stool by the bar and sat down.

"Can I get a beer?" I asked the bartender. He nodded, pouring the fizzy alcoholic beverage into a large glass and slid it over to me. I grabbed it and downed half of it in two gulps and slammed it onto the counter. After doing that six more times, I called the bartender over again.

"No. No more young lady. I'm cutting you off." I began to put my hand up in protest but he cut me off. "I don't want to hear it. GET OUT!" I drunkenly stumbled to my feet, muttering drunkenly about how it wasn't fair they were kicking me out. But it didn't matter, because I would just go to another bar. I pushed open the door and mounted onto my motorcycle, fumbling with the keys and putting them into the ignition after a few attempts, and took off down the road. Quickly after beginning to drive I swerved into a lamp post. I flew off the bike smashing into the pavement of the street, I could feel the skin on my hands and arms tearing and felt my wrist breaking. I groaned and turned onto my back, as soon as I looked up I noticed the night sky wasn't the night sky. It was that stupid bitch's face. I let out a startled cry as I saw her umbrella descend on my face, and that was the last thing I remember.

The first thing I felt was the impossible coldness, then it was the chains around my legs and wrists, then the fact that I was dangling from something. I slowly, groggily opened my eyes and looked around, noting gingerly that my neck was stiff. My huntress instincts kicked in and I started actually taking in my surroundings, there was a steel table with nothing on it, no visible door so obviously it was behind me, I looked down, I was about fifteen inches off the ground, my wrists which I realized hurt a lot, were bleeding. I groaned and shook my head, I needed to think, I needed a plan, I needed my team, but my team was mad at me. My team though I was in team JNPR's room. Well they might have, depending on what time it was, or even what day. Maybe they would notice when I didn't show up to class, they would probably talk to Pyrrah or Jaune today. Hopefully… Suddenly I heard footsteps, and talking.

"Come on Neo, you don't need to kill her, I know you like her for some reason, I just want you to bruise her badly, then we'll give her back. It needs to be a message to them. They take one of ours, we take one of theirs. Simple as that." The voice was familiar but I couldn't place it. "Now, get to work." The sound of a door opening behind me made me drop my head and close my eyes, might as well go with being unconscious, try and get as much information as possible. After a few seconds of absolute silence, a I was slapped in the face, I heard it before I felt it, but when I felt it, I felt it. I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me, twirling that pink and brown umbrella in her hands, smirking. I blinked back tears as I dreaded what was to come in the next few hours.


	2. 2: Torture

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, I know I needed to get it up today but I've been sorta busy so yeah. Enjoy.**

I closed my eyes as another blow to my stomach fell, making my pull my knees up slightly, panting again.

"P-Please stop! I'll tell you what you want to know.." I knew it was weak of me, willing to give away information. Not that we had much information to give away. But all she did was smirk. That was all she did. Smirk, grin and smile. She never said anything. Not a word not a sound.

"Please.." I begged again weakly, she only twirled her umbrella and swung it back. I shut my eyes bracing for the hit. I knew it would hurt, I could already hear the air whistling as it flew towards me. I let out another groan, a tear escaping my eye. But I wasn't going to beg anymore. I was angry.

"Listen here you short bitch," My eyes turned from their scared sniveling lilac to the an angry burning ember. "You let me go or I swear to god when my team finds me and I get free, I WILL kill you. I swear to god, I will kill you." I muttered the last line with the deadliest whisper I could. With that, she showed the most emotion she had all night, she frowned, and that, _that_ made _me_ smile. But like that, her smile returned. But now, it was a cruel look, my brave outburst was slowly damping down, and suddenly I was scared again. She walked behind me and I started struggling, trying to turn around to see what she was doing. It didn't work. I heard the door open and something clanged, and then she was walking back inside the room and setting a rolled up linen fabric down on the metal table I saw previously and unlatched some velcro and unrolled it. Inside was a mix of knives, hammers and other scary devices. I started to struggle harder than I had before, not only was she going to torture me by bruising me past the point I should be bruised, she was going to cut me, she was going to break me. She pulled out what looked to be a boning knife and walked towards me slowly, putting each foot in front of the other as if she were walking on a trapeze. Then suddenly she was in front of me, and the knife was on my cheek. She slowly dragged it up and down, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to sting. I tried moving away but she put the other hand around my waist and steadied me.

"Don't move darling. You'll only make the injuries worse." She had a high voice, obnoxious, but at the moment that was at the back of my mind. I was so surprised by the fact that she had talked that I didn't notice her pointing the knife on my collarbone, I hitched my breath as she pressed the blade in and a droplet of blood exploded onto my skin. I looked into her eyes and spat at her face.  
"D-do it you monster. Do it!" I was scared but I didn't want to show it, if I kept it hidden she might… I don't know go easy? It didn't make much sense but I didn't want to show any fear. She put the knife back in the hole she had made making me cringe, she dragged the knife up to my shoulder, the boning knife still cutting me the whole way, and shoved inwards. I screamed out as the long thin dagger pierced my skin cutting into the raw flesh and muscles. My vision darkened as the pain was to much for me, I verged on the edge of unconsciousness. I felt the knife slide out me me like it could a sheath, I groaned as blood poured from my open wound and she trailed the knife to the same spot on the left side, not cutting this skin this time but once again, it still hurt. Once she reached the spot she grinned and slammed her full force against me. I screamed and shook, only making the dagger wound worse as she never let go of it. Once again she pulled the knife out. I was panting, blood seeping out of both my wounds, falling freely like my tears. She skipped over to the table and set the blood soaked weapon down, I sobbed in horror it hurt so much, no cuts, no bruises had ever hurt so much. I had received worse cuts, but I had no adrenaline now. I looked back over at her and she had picked up a hook, the hook had a chain which led to a box. The box had some sort of dial on it, it was an electric generator. With the hook, she walked back over towards me spinning the hook in her hand like every weapon she brandished causing the chain to jingle. I couldn't make words form in my mouth, all I could do was shut my eyes and brace for whatever came next. I felt the large metal object slide through the first of my knife wounds. I shrieked out in horror and extreme pain. I opened my eyes noticing her walking towards the generator, she bent down and turned it a small amount to the right, I felt a shock shoot out from the wound and I yelped, it repeated every 3 seconds. After a few more moments of excruciating pain, I felt two hands wrap around me waist and rest above my ass, I felt warmth moving towards my neck and soon her face was pressed up to my ear.

"Does it hurt blondie?" She stepped back and I opened my eyes with tears streaming from them.

"Why are you doing t-this?" My voice cracked at the end of the sentence and she looked into my eyes.

"Because I own you." I shook my head,

"N-No you do-" She slapped me hard making my eyes water further.

"I own you. If I don't own you now, I will soon. I promise that." With that, she walked beside me, trailing her hands over my ass and opening the door behind me. A few moments later, it slammed shut and I finally allowed myself to weep openly, the hook sending a throbbing pulse through my shoulder every few seconds. It hurt. It hurt so badly. All I could do why cry and hope. Hope that my team would come find me soon. But even hope fades.


	3. 3: Escape

My head lulled on my shoulder, jolting up with the rest of my body every few moments, a steady stream of drool leaked out of my mouth. It felt like I had been days I was laying here, but for all I knew it was most likely only and hour. I was ashamed, I was nothing. How could I let myself be taken apart like this. I didn't deserve to be at beacon if I couldn't even get myself free from here. I didn't even deserve my team. _My team…_ Maybe they were coming… Maybe they were tracking me right now! If they were they could get me out, they could get me to the hospital, heal me. I pulled my head up and starting pulling against my bonds and suddenly I heard the doorknob rattle and I groaned as I knew it would be _her._ I knew it was by the way she grabbed my behind when she stepped in, squeezing slightly and then she was moving in front of me, trailing her hand up to where the hook was. She smirked and walked over to the box that controlled the voltage and turned it off. I flinched expecting a shock, but none came. I let out a relieved sigh and closed my eyes but yelped as she ripped out the hook from my shoulder. I tore my eyes open I stared at her.

"I thought you were only supposed to hurt me, not torture me." She smirked,

"Isn't that the same thing blondie?" I suppose she had a point but I didn't care.

"You've hurt me enough! Let me go you bitch!" I spat in her face and pulled at the ropes around my wrists. She just chuckled and wiped her hand over where I spat and wiped it on my shirt and let her hand linger over my right breast. Her smirk turned into a feral grin as she pressed down on my sensitive globe. I arched my back away from her hand.

"Oh come on blondie," She purred moving her other hand to my hip and rubbing it softly. "What's wrong." She murmured pressing herself up, a so that the top of her head was equal to my nose as she nuzzled her face into my neck snaking her tongue out. Making me squirm away.

"S-stop!" I kicked my legs out trying to push her away. She stepped back, her eyes thunderous.

"Listen you little slut, when I do something you obey. Do not anger me you whore" She snarled. I nodded my head softly what felt like the thousandth tear tonight escaped my eye.

"Can I atleast have something to eat..?" I muttered no longer meeting her eye. "I'm starving.." She giggled and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not darling, see if I were to bring you food I'd have to bring it all the way down here and that would just be a ha-" There was a loud banging from above us, then screaming. I looked up and so did she. I heard her let out an annoyed grunt. Was it… Could it be…

"Let's go she's down here!" I heard the high pitch voice of my sister from behind me. I looked back to where my captor was standing previously. but all that was there were some glass shards on the floor. The door smashed open and my team stormed in and ran in front of me.

"Yang!" My team stared at me in surprise as they saw me, I must have looked horrible, but that was to be expected I suppose. Ruby jumped forwards and hugged me. I groaned as she moved me sending a ripple of pain through my body.

"What's wrong Yang?" She sounded concerned.

"What's wrong? Look at her you dolt! She's been stabbed!" She shot out at Ruby. I closed my eyes and waited for them to take me down. I heard footsteps then my feet were free and my wrists were free. I fell to my knees and was embraced by a warm body. I looked up and black hair was in my face. I let out a sob and wrapped my arms around her. She stroked my back soothingly.

"We got you Yang. We got you." She brought me up into her arms in a firefighter's carry as she brought me out, the rest of the team follow in a line behind us. I let myself drift into unconsciousness with my head against her shoulder.

I woke up with a bright light glaring into my eyes sending a wave of pain into my head. I let out an incomprehensible groan.

"Yang" I felt the weight of someone on me and smelt books _Blake_ My eyes adjusted to the brightness of the medical bay of what I assumed was Beacon. I weakly lifted my arms around her. She pulled away and sat on the edge of my bed. "How you feeling Yang?" She was smiling softly, I mustered up what I could for a grin

"Like ass" I looked around, slightly disappointed that no one else was there. "Where is everyone?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. She read my mind,

"They're in class. We've been taking turns watching over you. I nodded which hurt.  
"How long have I been out?" I winced as she ran her hands lightly over one of the bandages on my shoulders.

"About a day." She reached to my bedside table, "You must be starving." I nodded and she handed me a cup of soup and I took it gratefully sipping at it slowly.

"So what happened while I was gone..?" I asked, Blake looked at me and took my hands to comfort me.

"Well as you can imagine Weiss was quite upset that you stormed out, anyways we let you go for the time being, but the next morning when you weren't in class we asked team JNPR member's where you were and they said they hadn't seen you since class the day before. Then we began to worry. Then Ruby told us that your bike was missing and went searching for you. After a few days we managed to triangulate your location. Then we broke in and got you out." I nodded and a thought popped into my mind.

"Hey Blake… Are you and Ruby seeing each other?" She blushed,

"W-What where would you get that Idea?" She muttered looking down.

"Well the other night when I walking in after training you two were alone on your bunk and all embarrassed and stuff." She looked up,

"Would you be okay with me seeing her?" I knew I wasn't but obviously not for the reason she thought. "After all she is your sister." I wanted to protest but all I could do was nod. I wanted her to be happy, and if this is what it took that would be that. She smiled.  
"That's good. Anyways, I'm going to go to class, I'll tell the others you're awake and we'll come back after class." I nodded and began to drift back to sleep when I felt weight at the bottom of my bed. I smiled expecting to see one of my teammates at the bottom of the bed but when I opened my eyes I saw her, it was her, my captor. The one who had taken me was back in this very room with me. I pulled my legs up to my chest in fear beginning to hyperventilate.  
"No you aren't real! I'm just imagining this!" I shook my head closing my eyes and putting my head into my hands and shaking my head. "Please stop." I looked up from my eyes and she was walking away from my bed towards a window. She looked at me and winked them opened the window and jumped out. I curled my head into my lap, panicking at the thought that she had been that close to me again. A few moments later Ruby was sitting down next to me and putting my hand on my shoulder.  
"Yang what happened!" She pulled me into a hug and I sobbed against her and Weiss sat on my other side as well. I looked up and saw Blake looking out the window. She turned back to me fiercely.

"Yang what happened in the few minutes I was gone? _What happened!"_ She came up to my and pulled my face up to look at me. I let out another sob.

"S-She was here!" I hiccuped and closed my eyes. "She was at the end of my bed." I pointed at the end of my bed and hugged Ruby. Weiss grabbed me.

"Who was here Yang?" I sniffled and shivered.

"Neo… Her name is Neo…" I rubbed my shoulder. "She's the one that did this to me.. She hurt me like this.." Ruby set me down on my bed and laid next to me. I curled my legs up to my chest and turned onto my side. Blake look murderous and Weiss was fuming. I closed my eyes and let myself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Ruby humming.

Neo…. She was right, she owned me now.

 _Neo_ …. I could never get rid of her touch on me.

 _ **Neo…**_ I would always be hers.


	4. 4: Back once again

**AN: Yowza it's been a while since I updated this. I made it extra long cause of that. Anyways, Enjoy this chapter.**

 **WARNING: Extreme sexual content, Femslash, Rape, Torture.**

It had been three months since I had my panic attack in the med bay when Neo had visited. I was doing remarkably better the past two weeks. No major freak outs, only small outbursts, usually at night when I had time to think. When nothing was distracting me and all I could do was stare at my door in fear that someone would open it. But no one had, and so the fear was slowly driven out of me, sadly it was replaced. By jealousy, I hated it. It was an aching feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me want to scream. As far as I knew it was three months into Blake and Ruby's relationship but figured it had been going on at least one month more. I hated the feeling, I was happy for them but at the same time I wanted to ram my fist through the library wall. I couldn't do that of course, I'd get in trouble and probably have to fix it even though Glynda could fix in on her own.

I sighed and stared down at my book. 'The Grimm of Vale' I let out a snort. It wasn't a very good book. I shut it and walked off towards the outside training court. It was getting darker a lot easier now days, it was only around five thirty but it was already almost pitch black, the only thing lighting up the path was the streetlamps overhead. I pulled out my scroll and dialed Nora, I wanted to train and who better than her. She was probably the only one in our grade who matched me in strength so I decided she would be the best punching bag. I grinned I needed to hit something so why not her. I knew she would be cool with it anyways.

"Hiya there Yangie!" Nora's voice rang out. I grinned, "Whatchya need~?" She said I could tell she was excited. I honestly thought she was high, or drunk. But then again I thought she was half the time anyways.

"I was wondering if you wanted to train, outside corridor?" I asked crossing my fingers slightly, I needed this right now. I heard her giggle.

"Sure thing Yangie-poo! I'll be there in a few!" I hung up and put my scroll back in my pocket. I heard footsteps and stopped in my tracks, was Nora here already or was someone else here? I looked around, no one seemed to be there. I let out a relieved breath I didn't realize I was holding in. There was no one here. I was completely alone. Was I…? I shook my head and squared my shoulders walking slightly faster. I rubbed my shoulder, feeling the long ragged scar and shuddering. I could almost feel the cold hook inside my flesh. I looked down my breathing turning somewhat sporadic. I bumped into someone and looked up. I stopped breathing. It was _her,_ I stumbled back from her squaring my fists up to defend myself if I needed to. I took a deep breath. I had trained for this. I trained for if she ever came back. I blinked then she was up in front of me again, in my face. I snarled in anger and threw a punch towards her. She raised her umbrella which quickly blocked my fist then jabbed the umbrella towards my gut. I tried to parry the hit but she still landed it. I stumbled back and clutched at my stomach. I groaned and got back up making a 'come here' motion. She smiled, sending rage through me. I went for a right hook and got excited as my fist connected to her cheek. She shattered and I stumbled forwards. Feeling something hard and boot shaped against my back I feel to my chest. I flipped onto my back just in time to catch her parasol flying directly towards my nose. I reached up and grabbed it tearing it out of her hands, making her fall onto me allowing me to achieve my first successful punch onto her jawbone. She fell beside me and I jumped to my feet then quickly jumped on top of her slamming my fists repeatedly into her stupid fucking face, something I wanted to do since the first time I met her smug ass. Suddenly, once I hit for the last time, I hit a hard surface, not fleshy skin. She shattered beneath me and I fell to the ground. I realized I had fucked up as I felt something blunt smash into the back of my head. My head hit the ground and I groaned, turning onto my back once again. I blinked as my vision began to fade. I could faintly tell she was smirking as her umbrella was twirled up onto her shoulder.

I opened my eyes to a familiar feeling, chains around my hands and legs, and a tugging in my arms. I looked up to see I was once again being hung from the ceiling, once again I was trapped with Neo. I swore out of rage and tugged on my chains, pulling myself up.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" I exclaimed slamming my eyes shut in a mixture of sorrow and anger. I knew I wasn't getting out again. I let my head fall onto my chest, straining my neck muscles. I sobbed silently. I was going to be stuck here forever. I heard a click behind me, registering in my head that the door was opening, I imagine wielding to my capturess. I pulled my head up cracking my eyes open.

"Hello again blondie," She purred, running her right hand along my cheek. "I missed you, did you miss me?" She smiled and I spat in her face which was bruised and slightly cut from our fight, a wave of satisfaction shot through me before I responded.

"Fuck you," I responded. She pouted slightly, as if disappointed.

"I was hoping we could do this the easy way." She muttered, "But I suppose there is no easy way to do this." She brought her left hand up and cupped my inner thigh making me suppress a shudder. I tried a weaker approach,

"Please I don't know anything… I swear.. I'm not important enough to know anything anyways." I begged her, she just giggled.

"I didn't take you for information, I took you for you." Her hand trailed upwards, closer to my nether regions making me squirm. Even though my mind was repulsed and scared, my body craved for more of the feeling I was feeling.

"What do you mean for me?" I stuttered, "Why would you want me?" She let out a low chuckle.

"I already told you Hun'. I own you, remember?" I shook my head, what did she mean? I asked her that same question,

"What do you mean you own me?" She let out a low chuckle and she brought her hand up cupping my chin, she was still so much shorter than me.

"I own you now." She smirked and tightened her grip, her nails were biting into my skin. "Not only that, I want you. At first it was mainly business but you were also pretty feisty and I likes that. But now, after all this that has happened, it's personal." She cocked her head to the side and let go of my face. "Now, we have some special activities to do so, I'll see you in a bit blondie." She smiled and took a step back, taking a second to look at me before spinning and slamming her boot into my face.

I awoke to the feeling of cold metal once again, this time on more parts of my body than my ankles and my wrists. It was all over my back and my legs and arms. I turned my head to see behind me, I was on a metal table and my arms and legs were being held down by metal clamps. The final horrific sight took place when I looked at myself, I was in my yellow bra and underwear. A wave of nausea was sent through me as I began struggling. Torture was one thing, but rape? Yeah, I had done the do before but that had been willing, it was with my boyfriend, of course I wasn't still with him but it wasn't like I regretted it. But this? No, I wouldn't be able to recover from that. From _her._

As if on cue, a door off to my right opened and the ice cream dungeon master walked in, not with the umbrella she usually had with her, just with her hands. I shuddered at the thought of her touching me. Moments later, she did just that. She walked over to me and trailed her hand up my chiseled stomach and onto my right breast, I let out a low gasp as she added pressure to her squeeze. She smiled and climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. I let out a low whimper as she trailed her hands up and down the sides of my stomach before raising her hands up, each one grabbing an individual breast each. I mewled and arched my back into her making her smile and lean forwards. She planted a kiss on my neck, then my jaw bone then firmly on my lips. I let out a low growl and moved my head away from hers, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a willing kiss. She brought her hands up and slapped me across the face.

"You do as I tell you, remember?" She snarled. I whimpered and nodded in fear. This was going to be a long night.

 **AN: This is a warning for the next few hundred words, there it will be very sexual, rapey sexual. If you are offended or disgusted by that, please skip ahead to the point where it say two hours later. Thank you.**

She trailed her hands up and down my sides, making me shiver.

"Come on blondie, you know that struggling isn't going to make this any easier, just steere into the skid." She leant down again nibbling at my collarbone, sending waves of pleasure pain through me.

"Screw you." I muttered between my gasps. She made a tsking sound,

"Is that any way to treat me?" She murmured trailing kisses up my neck to my jawbone, "After all, I'm the only reason you're still alive, the boss lady thinks you're no longer useful. I said you were." She pulled her hands up to keep my head still bit my lip with enough force to break the skin. I let finally let myself moan as she groped at my chest as she continued to kiss me. She snaked her tongue inside my mouth, practically shoving it down my throat. I took in shallow breaths through my nose. I did my best to ignore her probing tongue and her hands which were unhooking my bra and throwing it off. She brought her mouth down to my right breast and sucked softly on it.

"Come on blondie you know you love this." She muttered against my breast. She bite down making me mewl in pleasure, the pain and fear was slowly sinking away. It was quickly being replaced by pleasure and a growing need to be touched. She grinned and began moving down, her mouth never leaving my skin. I finally rested on the inside of my thigh. I moaned as she bit down once again. Damn her biting.

"P-Please stop! If you stop now I promise I won't ki-" I was cut off as she began pulling down my underwear with her hands. I began struggling again with renewed urgency, not that it did any good. She giggled and planted a lingering kiss on my heat which only made it hotter. I tried to bring my legs up to cover myself but to no avail, the shackles were holding me back. The metal of the binds were biting into my skin. My aura was depleted, simply from this sexual abuse. My breathing became labored as she snaked her tongue out, it separated the folds that covered my nether regions.

"I'm serious… Please… S-Stop!" I muttered in between pants. She just shot her tongue in further, licking the my inner walls. I groaned as I tried with fruitless attempts to move away. She grinned inside me and bit at my clit. I shuddered through a moan, I wouldn't last much longer like this. She added two fingers into me making me shudder and stretch. She removed her tongue from inside me and began nibbling more and more at my clit. I leant my head back, letting my tongue loll out like a dog. She added another picture and sped up the pace of her pumping. I moaned and arched my back I couldn't take much more of this. She brought her eyes up till they met mine, though she managed not to break contact with her lips though. I look at her eyes and they sparked, it sent a wave of panic through me, what was she going to do? Her lips lifted into a grin and she bit down, not a soft nible, not even a soft bite. She bit down as if she were tearing meat in two. Waves of pleasure-pain shot through me making me gasp and exclaim. Her pumping became faster and faster, I felt myself tightening around her fingers. She gave me a satanic smile.

"If you come, I will punish you." She snarled. I began thinking of the most unappealing things I could imagine, I didn't want to com. Not just because of what she would do, but because that would give her the satisfaction of her pleasing me. It wasn't working, I was on the edge of climax.

 _No!_ I barely had time to scream out in pure bliss as I came over her hands and in her mouth. I let my body go slack, it was over at least. She got off me and patted my leg.

"That wasn't very smart young lady, now I need to punish you." She left the room and returned with a whip. Panic surged through me and I began struggling, the scabs that had started forming around my wrists and ankles broke away, allowing scarlet blood to begin to leak from the freshly opened wounds. She unwound it and cracked it in the air.

"Wow, this thing really snaps, doesn't it." She gave me her most sadistic smile yet and cracked it down on my stomach. The hit winded me and left a shallow gash in my stomach. I groaned and she brought the whip down again, this time harder. I coughed and shrieked in horror as she brought the whip down for the third time. She finally put the whip down and sat back on my stomach making me whimper at the pain of her being on my wounds. She smiled and kissed my nose.

"Shall we try that again?"

 _ **Two hours later**_

Neo left the room and I let out a defeated sob, I was never going to get out. After hours of that monster defiling me I finally gave up. I was never going to get out, how could I. My only chance of escape was if they had brought me back to the same compound that I had been at the first time I was captured. But they weren't stupid, they wouldn't have done that. I felt awfully exposed since Neo hadn't bothered to put my bra or panties back on when she left, I now had over 18 large cuts on my stomach and the blood was leaking onto my stomach and the table. The door on my right opened again and Neo walked back in.

"N-No! No! Please you've done enough Neo please!" I begged, I couldn't take anymore physical or sexual abuse. She only smirked and pulled out a remote. My face went white in fear, was that some kind of device? She only scoffed and pressed a button which made the table begin to turn upwards so I was in somewhat the same position when I was in the other room.

"Don't worry darling, no more of that for now. Actually you're going to be brought home today, not by us of course. My… Boss, will be sending an anonymous message to your team telling them where you are, they must be worried sick," She gave me a fake pout. "After all you've been gone three or four days." I was shocked at the words.

"W-What? I've been here less than a day!" I stuttered. She laughed,

"Isn't that cute, you don't remember the fact that you were sleeping for over two days, you must be really nervous about me." She grinned, "Anyways, maybe your team doesn't even miss you, maybe your team thinks you're _weak_ " She whispered before planting one last kiss on my neck and pulling out my scroll. "Once I use this they'll know you're here, then they can come and rescue you. If they _want_ to~" She opened the scroll and went to my contacts, she clicked on RWBY's name and it began dialing. She clicked on a button and it got louder.

"Y-Yang? Where are you! You never came back to the dorm on Tuesday!" Ruby's alarmed voice rang out and echoed throughout the empty metal room. Neo looked at me and cocked her head.  
"Well, do you want to respond to her?" Neo questioned, I nodded. "Go ahead, I'll be gone soon anyways." She whispered to me in a way that Ruby couldn't have heard.

"R-Rubes," I barely managed to stutter out her name, I looked at neo and she gave me an exasperated nod, "I-I'm where I was before. Please come get me…" I whimpered.

"We're on our way n-" Weiss's voice rang out as Neo hung up.

"Congrats blondie, you get to go home." She muttered in an annoyed voice,

"Anyways, totaloo mrs. Xiao Long." With that, she winked and walked out. I let my head fall limp and rest on my chest, I closed my eyes and slipped into a restless sleep.

 _BANG_.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head.

 _Blake._

She was standing in front of me with Gambol shroud in her hands. She was in her white crop top and black leggings and combat boots.

"Yang." She muttered breathlessly. She hopped forwards and smashed Gambol Shroud into the shackles around my ankles and Weiss ran in. She froze the shackles around my wrists with ice dust and then shattered them with Myrtenaster's hilt. I fell to my knees, thinking about how this exact scene had happened three months ago. I let out a whimper and tried to cover myself while still keeping my stomach straight as not to bend my whip wounds. I let out a small sob as Ruby knelt down beside me and draped her cloak over my back. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"We've got to get out of here Yang, I don't think anyone important is here but there are white fang members everywhere. Let's go." She brought me to my feet and Blake rushed over slinging my arm over my shoulder.

"Come on Hun, let's go." She murmured into my ear. Ruby left my side and grabbed Crescent Rose. She stood shoulder to shoulder with Weiss and we all left the room together. My feet dragged along the floor as we made our way out of this maze of a dungeon. Blake readjusted her grip on me and I stumbled to the ground again. She sighed and picked me up in the fireman's carry. She readjusted the cloak so that is was wrapped around me, covering all of me. I let out a low sob, all my pent up fear and aggression was released in that sob. She hushed me and held me tighter and I pressed my face into her neck, drinking in her smell.

"I love you.." I murmured against her neck. She tensed but kept walking.

"Y-You aren't yourself right now Yang." She whispered back. I shook my head but instead of responding I just squeezed my eyes shut, she didn't want me. The only one who wanted me was _Neo._ I let myself be lulled to sleep by Blake's footsteps.


	5. 5: It all ends

**AN: Wow it's been like two months since I uploaded last and I am so sorry, I will be uploading to my current stories more often. I might be starting a new story and if I do I will be ending one of my current ones. So enjoy your ending chapter. It was a little rushed and not very eventful but I do hope you enjoy.**

I awoke to the sound of a doctor humming. After I opened my eyes they flicked up to a window and saw it was night, maybe I had just gotten back. That was a possibility, I hoped it was that.

"D-Doc!" I stuttered out, my stomach hurt inside and out. She turned towards me with a surprised expression and strode over.

"How are you feeling miss Long?" She sat on the bed beside me. I shrugged,

"Not that great.." I brought my soft cotton shirt up and rubbed at the bandages over my stomach ruefully. She nodded at me,  
"Do you want Soup?" She asked, I nodded. Oh god I was so hungry.

"Of course you do, you haven't been awake since we brought you back." She muttered while walking off towards a door.

A few minutes later she returned with a tray in her hands. I sat up so that she could place the tray on my lap, A bowl of soup, a piece of bread, a piece of cheese and a cup of tea. I put the tea on my night side table after taking a sip and thanked the doctor,

"Uh.. Miss what's your name?" I asked, _Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't be polite._ She smiled at me.

"My name is Grey, Emily Grey." I smiled and dipped my bread in my soup and tearing the soggy piece off.

"So… How long have I been here?" I muttered, hoping to holy hell it was less than day. She developed a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry miss Long, it's been less sleep more of a mini coma. You've been out about two weeks…" My heart stopped.

"I… W-What do you mean?" I stuttered out in horror. "I've been asleep for two weeks?" I pushed my legs over the side of my bed. "My t-team, I need to see my team." I got to my feet and fell down, I felt so weak.

"Miss Long please lie back down." She brought me back onto the bed, "Your body is weak, you haven't eaten in over two weeks and haven't moved. You're too weak, please lie back down." I shook my head and tried to get up again. She held me down with surprising strength.

"P-Please I need to see my team, my sister!" _Blake_. She shook her head once again.

"They're asleep. It's almost midnight. I'm not allowed to let you leave and they're not allowed out of their dorms, it's past curfew." I Sniffled,

"Please Doc." I fought back the tears in my eyes, I wouldn't cry in front of her. I _wouldn't._

"I'm sorry Miss Long, finish your food and go back to sleep." She begged me. I finally nodded.

 _If she won't let me out, I'll leave on my own._

She left and admittedly I did finish the food, after all I was starving. The soup was great, the cheese wasn't very good and neither was the bread but after all, it was cafeteria food. I left the tea on my night side table as I shakily brought myself to my feet. The bandages on my chest made my movements slow and stiff. After about thirty minutes of stumbling I finally found myself in front of a door with a wood plaque that had RWBY written in gold letters. I fumbled with the knob and managed to open it. After barely entering the room I heard a small rustle as Weiss, the only one awake and alert of my entrance, rolled off her bed grabbing Myrnaster.

"Who's there." She snapped briskly. I sagged against the wall and slammed my hand over the lights. Her face lit up with light as well as surprise.

"Yang!" She rushed forwards and pulled me into a hug. I winced but wrapped my arms gingerly around her waist. "You're back." I smiled as she nuzzled her head into my neck, I knew she considered me somewhat an older sister, the entire team did. I nodded and let my tears flow out slowly onto her shoulder.

"I'm back. I'm here." I muttered. I noticed a stirring from Ruby blanket and she let out a mumble of what sounded like

"Mhh… Cookies… Scythe…" I couldn't help but smile as she too crawled out of bed and landed on the floor. She looked around, her eyes still glassy from sleep. A look of confusion dawned across her face which was quickly replaced by surprise. I barely had time to register the guilt before she sprang at me knocking me into the wall with the full force of her hug. I let out a pained huff and sagged under her weight.

"Get off of her you imbecile!" Weiss snapped as she tore Ruby off of me. I nodded at Weiss gratefully before raising myself and hugging Ruby properly.

She gripped me tightly and now it was her turn to cry.

"I thought… They said… Coma…" She muttered between sobs. I nodded and patted her back gently. I felt my knees wobble as my legs grew weaker and weaker. As if she could sense it, Ruby brought me over to Weiss's bed and sat me down. At this point Blake was climbing out of bed, being a cat faunus she was a much heavier sleeper. Or that's what I suspected.

"W- I though you weren't going to wake up." She mumbled but looked up quickly, "Not that I think you're weak or anything, you're the strongest on the team… I ju-" She let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed at her puffy red eyes, searching for the proper words.

"I know. I understand it's fine." I mumbled pulling her into a hug once again, it was a much more awkward hug that the first, I was sitting and despite me being a few inches taller she had to bend down to accommodate my sitting. "I'm here now, the vytal festival is soon… Everything will go back to normal." I murmured gently. She nodded and wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm glad you're back Yang. We all are." Blake's tired voice rang out through the room. My eyes snapped to Blake and I felt the breath leave my lungs, the fur on her ears was rumpled with sleep and her eyes were bleary from sleep, even now disheveled she looked beautiful. She looked at me noticing my eyes holding their gaze on her and she looked down. I felt my heart hitch painfully in my chest, after all this she still didn't feel the same way about me. I sighed and looked away.

 _What did you expect?_ Her voice, _Neo's_ voice rang out through my head. I looked around almost expecting to see her but no one was there except my team. I tensed and Ruby noticed it but must have misinterpreted it because she back away.

"Sorry I must be hurting your stomach." She muttered quickly, "How're the cuts on your stomach doing?" She gestured at her own stomach and I pulled my shirt up slightly to check my stomach. I heard the breath of all the girls in the room leave their mouth.

The wounds were scabbed and ragged. I dropped my shirt quickly and covered my mouth, feeling bile rise in the back of my throat.

"O-Oh god Yang-" Weiss began,

"Stop." I muttered firmly, "I know. Just… I don't want your sympathy. I'm still Yang, some things happened but I'm no different than my usual self." I murmured as I began to stand up. I felt my legs go weak under me and I stumbled forwards, right into Blake. She caught me and rightened me, acting as a support at the same time. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks and flush them scarlet. I could almost feel the heat coming from her cheeks as well. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, Weiss stood watching quietly unsure whether to move forwards and help or whether Blake had it under control. My gaze shifted to Ruby who stood there looking at me with a look of concern, Naive as always.

"You okay Yang?" Her high pitched voice rang out full of concern. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine, my legs are just a little weak right now, you know the whole not moving for two weeks thing." I joked weakly. I saw a smile crack across Weiss's and both her and Ruby moved forwards pulling Blake and I into a hug. I let myself be pulled into the hug wincing slightly.

After a few moments Blake pulled away and hugged herself uncomfortably, as if she wanted to be anywhere but there. I sighed and pulled away as well.

"I'm exhausted and should probably get some rest." I murmured as I moved back towards the bed to lean on the bed post. Ruby smirked,

"You've been asleep for the past two weeks and you're sleeping again?" She said through a laugh. I couldn't help but grin. Weiss simply smiled reluctantly and shrugged then headed down next to me and flopped down on her bed almost hitting her head on Ruby's bed. Blake nodded and jumped into her bed. A sudden realization struck me and I felt embarrassment spread through my stomach.

"H-Hey Blake… Mind if I sleep in your bed? I don't think I'll be able to climb to my bunk." I murmured tugging on my arm in embarrassment. She smiled understandingly and moved out of the bed. I smiled and Ruby helped me to the other side of the room. I eased myself onto the bed and lay on my side letting the smell of her pillow drift into my nose. Ruby let out a squeak and hopped up on the balls of her feet.

"Blake could sleep with me!" She exclaimed. Blake's ears perked up and she nodded,

"Alright!" She responded. I looked away from them and heard the the floorboards creak and I looked up again and saw Ruby leaning into blake pressing a quick kiss on her lips. I felt jealousy flare inside my chest and spread into the rest of my body. I quickly turned to look at the wall on the other side of the bed. I heard them climbing onto Ruby's bunk and let the tears of jealousy form in my eyes. I closed the former organ and let myself drift into sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the usual alarm that woke up all of team RWBY. I sighed and rolled out of bed, moving towards the bathroom door to shower.

 _You must smell disgusting, I doubt you've showered since I defiled you._ Neo's voice rang out through my head and once again I stopped in my tracks to look around, expecting to see her standing there, smirking with her hands on her hips. But she wasn't there. It was all in my head. I sighed and kept walking towards the bathroom door. I moved my hand up to open the door but before my hand could even reach the knob it was swung open to reveal Blake wearing nothing but a towel which was wrapped around with her arm draped over Ruby who had the same amount of clothing on. I brought my hand up and slapped it over my open mouth.

"I- I.." I turned around and I heard Ruby let out a squeak of fear and ran further back into the bathroom. I turned around and Blake ran out keeping her left hand over the knot keeping her towel up.

"Y-Yang! I- I'm sorry you had to see that!" I turned away and shook my head.

"I- It's fine. D-Don't worry about it." I turned back to the bathroom and pushed past her. Ruby left the bathroom dressed in her school uniform. She let out an embarrassed giggled and I shoved past her tearing yet another sound of surprise from her lips. I went in and slammed the door then leaned against it. My legs were getting weaker every second so I let myself shrink down against the door and put my head in my hands. I could hear Blake and Ruby talking on the other side of the door.

"What was that about?" Ruby's squeaky voice was muffled as it came through the door. Blake made an uneasy sounds before hesitantly responding.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Rubes. Don't worry about it." I sighed and let tears dampen the soft medbay clothes. After a few minutes I climbed to my feet slowly and ran the shower. Once it reached the scolding hot temperature I loved I stepped letting the hot water wash away the hurt that I felt. All the pain was numbed out by the hot pellets pounding on my skin. But there was one thing I couldn't wash away. Her touch lingered all over my body, a touch that would never be washed away. Could never be washed away. It was all her fault.

In the end she had stolen my life.

I would always be her's.

I would always be Neo's.


End file.
